New Assistant
by LaLunaLight
Summary: Hiroshi have a new assistant, a boy who 'run away' from home. He's kind, warm, smart, and very mature person even though he's only 16. But he's hiding of many things, like why he seems to know Valentino, or some uninvited guest began to pop up to the office for the brunet.
1. Meet the Goat

Title: New Assistant

Disclaimer: The both of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Cuticle Detective Inaba and their elements belong to Akira Amone-sensei and Mochi-sensei, not me of course..

Post Date: 2016/05/30

* * *

 **New Assistant: Meet the Goat**

A boy with spiky black hair and a pair of dark brown eyes, sighed as he opened the door to the small office with 'Private Investigator Inaba's Office' sign.

"Welcome to the... Oh! Good morning, Kei-kun." said a soft voice as the black haired boy, Kei saw the young brunet came from the kitchen, bringing a full plate of cookies. "I baked some chocolate and caramel cookies, do you want me to make tea for you?"

His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna, a kind and very mature boy even though he's the same age as Kei (only some months younger). He came to the office three days ago after they _'saved'_ him from some _'shady'_ people in the alley. After some talk this and that, Tsuna becomes Inaba's new assistant and stayed in the office. Kei also learns that Tsuna _'run away'_ from his home for unknown reason and the brunet didn't want to talk about it.

"No need Tsuna-kun, I'll make them" Kei smiled, "By the way, where's Inaba-san and Yuuta-kun?" he asked as he poured tea to the cup.

The brunet stopped eating the cookie for a moment, "Yuuta-kun went to the market when I realized we ran out of milk and he said he would buy it. That's sweet for him."

At this Kei chuckles, _'That's unusual for Yuuta-kun to nice to another person except Inaba-san. I think somehow he likes Tsuna-kun or maybe he had a crush to the brunet?'_

"And Ogi-san dragged Inaba-san for a new case. I heard he mumbled about... a _goat_? I'm not sure."

"Goat? Valentino?!" Kei shouted.

Tsuna almost dropped his cup when he heard this, "...Valentino?"

"Ah, you didn't know about him right?" Kei nodded. "Don Valentino, he is a Mafia boss. He and his group had done many crimes in the past. Right now Ogi-san and other polices really want to capture him, and sometimes Inaba-san helped them." Then Kei told Tsuna about Valentino. After done, he looked to see a frown in the brunet face. "Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna didn't answer. Kei only heard he mumbled something about, _'Goat', 'Jail'_ and _'Italy'_. Instead, he's only turned to the door which just opened and the blonde boy came in. "Yuuta-kun, can I borrow your laptop?" Yuuta, who still in the doorway (wondering how Tsuna know he came) only nodded and give him smile. "Of course, Tsuna-kun" After muttered a small thanks, the brunet took a black laptop on the table and went to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuuta said curiously as he sat in front Kei, who still looking for Tsuna's room.

"...I don't know." He finally said.

* * *

An hour later, Tsuna comes out from his room.

"Yuuta-kun, thanks for your lapt-" Tsuna stopped, he saw some people gathering in the office, with a tense atmosphere. "Wha…?

A glassed and green haired woman is holding Kei in her hand, with a gun pointing at his head.

A blue haired girl is chatting happily with Yuuta, ignoring some gun pointing to them.

Hiroshi, Ogino and a blonde guy (Ogata) pointing their guns to people in front them.

It seems the case they deal is the fake. Valentino and three his underling came uninvited from the window. Then some moment later, Hiroshi, Ogino, and Ogata also appeared in the office only to see Kei and Yuuta (well, only Kei) become a hostage.

Valentino's goal is to make Hiroshi's assistants as a hostage to make the Wolf surrendered.

Tsuna wondered how the hell he didn't hear this commotion! His room just _several_ meters from the living room!

Maybe that's because he's too distracted by... whatever he do in his room.

"Tsuna-kun watch out!" Kei shouted when he saw Lorenzo, a big guy with a paper bag (?) over his head realized Tsuna's presence and rushed toward him.

"I'm sorry, boy... can you be quite for a moment?"

Tsuna stared with a blank face. Some paper bag guy is holding him with a _knife_ in his neck.

"Sha Sha Sha! We got your assistants. Give up, Wolf! Or I will..."

Tsuna blinked at the voice, he saw the Goat, _familiar_ Goat standing on the table, still not facing him.

" ** _Oh my... Hello,_** ** _Don Valentino._** " Tsuna suddenly said. He smiled a smile that sent shivers down the spines of everyone.

Lorenzo dropped his knife because of the surprise and let Tsuna free.

Everyone turned their heads toward the young brunet.

The silence in the room was deafening. All of them stared at an ominous aura the brunet made. Some confused because the change of language, some still shivering. But not as bad as Valentino himself.

Valentino flinched as soon as he saw who was standing a few meters from him.

The Goat's expression was one of shock and fear altogether. His trembling and sweating form showed that he's very scared. " _D...Don V...V...V...Vongola?_ " Valentino stammered pathetically, staring at the still smiling brunet. " _W...Why? I thought yo...?_ "

" ** _Ah, Ah, Va~len~ti~no~_** " the brunet cut him, once again give the Goat a smile, too sweetly as a murderous aura surrounded him still there. Tsuna took few steps forward. And Valentino took few steps backward." ** _Tell me, what do you think you're doing here, huh?_** " he was glaring at the Goat angrily, his voice becomes cold, making the others who know him (Hiroshi, Kei, Ogi and Yuuta) gape at him. Well, who wouldn't gape at him? The teen was completed different than the usual brunet, the nice, kind, and warm Tsuna became the cold and scary. Totally opposite.

...is he bipolar or something?

" _I-I c-can e-explain..._ " the Goat stuttered. It was very obvious that Valentino was very nervous.

 _'Why's Valentino very scared of mere teen?'_

 _'Did they know each other?'_

 _'Who really is that brunet?'_

...it is the thought that is in everyone's mind.

" ** _Oho?_** " Tsuna raised his eyebrow. " ** _You better explain. I've read everything about your doing in this country. Why did you…_** "

But, before Tsuna could finish that sentence, a simple ringtone echoed in the silent room. Muttered a small _'excuse me'_ , he immediately took an orange phone from his pocket.

"Moshi mosh.. _Ah, ciao Yu... WHAT?!_ *Valentino and the other let out a small yelp because of loud voice* _... How can? ...But?_ " Actually, the color in his face drained little by little every time the other person said something. " _No, of course not. ...Who?_ *he cursed* _...are you sure? ...si, I understand. Thanks for the warning._ "

All of them stared at the young brunet who's muttering something about _'Coming', 'Two'_ , and _'Dangerous'_.

Finally, after some minutes, Tsuna sighed and turned his head to the Goat again (who by the way, hid behind Lorenzo) " _Valentino_ ," the dark aura has completely disappeared and Tsuna only talk in a normal tone, but still use foreign language *coughItaliancough*. " _I will talk to you later, not now, not here. Now you and…_ *took a glance to other three uninvited guests* _your Family will leave in one minute before I change my mind._ "

And Valentino? He did the only thing the normal person (or goat) would do. He quickly nodded his head. He ordered Lorenzo, Gabriella, and Noah to leave the office quickly, ignoring a protest and question from them for now.

Silence filled the office after the four of Valentino Family left through the window, _again_.

After letting out last sigh, Tsuna finally turned his attention to his (temporary) boss, fellow assistants, and police officers. "Uh, Inaba-san? Can I have day off for the next days?"

Hiroshi only looked at the brunet confusedly, "Why?"

"...Because some bad _weathers_ will come."

 _Huh?_

* * *

 **Some Days Later**

"Kufufufu, finally found you, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun"

"Omnivore... for run away, I'll bite you to death"

A certain brunet lets out a gir- *ehem* manly scream as he dodged a trident and a pair of tonfa, "Why must _them_ who came?!"

The bad (and dangerous) _weathers_ really came after the brunet.

 **~OWARI~**

* * *

 **...no comment, I just bored and decide to write this.**

 **This is only one shot, for now.**

 **Who knows? Maybe I'll make a sequel, prequel, or make this continue as a series of one-shot.**

 **NOT promise.**

 **Tell me if you want this to continue.**

 **(Vote my poll and chose 'Cuticle Tantei Inaba')**


	2. The Meetings

Title: New Assistant

Disclaimer: The both of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Cuticle Detective Inaba and their elements belong to Akira Amone-sensei and Mochi-sensei, not me of course..

Post Date: 2016/06/24

* * *

 **New Assistant: The Meetings**

Kei met the brunet several times in those 2 weeks, almost daily.

With different situations and circumstances.

Kei thinks it was just a coincidence, but he's not sure himself.

Is it really like that?

The more often Kei met him, more often he learned something about him.

...and it made Kei curious.

* * *

The first meeting happened on Tuesday, first week.

That meeting was short and fast.

Kei's late. He's overslept that morning, so he's late to his part-time job.

He was running when he bumped into someone which cause him to fall. "Ouch," he rubbed his knee.

"Are you alright?" asked a soft voice as a hand outstretched in front him. He took that hand and stood up. "I'm fine" Kei said as he looked up.

Dressed in faded jeans and a plain orange shirt, a young brunet stared him with a worried face. "I'm sorry for that."

Kei smiled, "Don't worry, it's my fault for running."

The brunet smile back, "I'm glad you're..." he stopped, looking at Kei's back and his face became pale. "...Oh, no."

Curiously, Kei turned to his back.

There, two men in black were approaching them, in fast pace. Kei flinched, he didn't know, but anyone sane could smell a _dangerous_ aura in them.

"I'm sorry," Kei quickly turned his attention to the brunet in front him again, only to see the other teen was gone.

"...Huh?"

On Tuesday, they're still strangers, not even remember each other face.

Kei also learned the brunet is fast runner.

...or he could disappear?

That is their first meeting and it won't be their last.

* * *

The second meeting is next day, he helped Kei pick a flower(s).

"Welcome, sir, how can I help you today?"

Kei snapped his at the voice, somehow he has heard that voice before, but not remember it. He looked up to see a young brunet in his age smiled to him. Some flower in his hands.

"...Um, I want to buy a bouquet of flower." Kei said nervously. "But I don't know what flower I should buy." After all, it's the first time he bought flowers. And it's not for him. _'Iori-san really owe me for this'_

"If I may know, for whom this flower will be given?" the brunet asked again. "I can help you chose it."

Kei paused for a moment, remembering what his housemate told him before.

"My roommate will give it to his friend who will move to another country. It's farewell gift."

"I see.. How many kinds of flower I should add in the bouquet?" the brunet began to walk around the shop, looking and picking some flower.

"...three is enough, I think." Kei also follow the brunet, looking variety of flowers himself.

" **Michaelmas Daisies** are good flowers for  farewell gifts" the brunet took five small blue star-shaped flowers, and green leaves "of course would be better if we add some **Ivy** , it's has meaning of friendship… But, hmm, something is missing," he mumbled alone. "Ah! How about this?" he picked three pink flowers.

"It's beautiful, " answered Kei.

" _Desho?_ " the other teen chuckled, " **Pink Carnation** has a meaning  I will never forget you." After that, he went to the counter and began to wrap the flowers with clear plastic and add purple ribbon.

After some minutes, he gives the finished bouquet to Kei, who waiting in long couch. "Here, it will be 6400 yen in total"

"Thanks..." As Kei paid the brunet, he noticed two small yellow flowers. "This is..?"

The other teen chuckled, " **Primrose** , they're bloom this morning. It's fit for beautiful woman." He winked, "That's bonus from me." and Kei just nod in thanks.

As Kei was about to leave, he faintly heard "Also a Primrose has a meaning Silent Love, tell your roommate a good luck..."

"Huh..?" Kei turned, but the brunet has left.

 _'How did he know that Iori-san's friend is a Woman?'_ Then he widened his eyes _'Didn't Iori-san told me that the woman is his crush?'_

In Wednesday, he kept thinking about the brunet.

Could it be the brunet is a psychic?

Nah, that is impossible?

 _...right?_

* * *

The third meeting Kei's learning his name (or he thinks so).

It was coincidence (or not) that Kei ran into the brunet again in small yet cozy café in the next day.

That day, his roommate gave him ticket as a thanks gift because he helped him the other day, a coupon to eat free cake at certain café. Kei didn't too much fond of sweets, but he also didn't hate it. And it was free, so why not?

Kei also went to the flower shop, to say thanks to that brunet because he helped Kei. But, the owner says that the young brunet, who only part-time in there has quit for unknown reason. _'Maybe I couldn't meet him again?'_ Kei thought.

But these thought was proved wrong as he walk into the café.

Kei openly gaped at the sight in front him.

In three different tables at center of cafe, in the midst of many people cheering, three people sit at each table, eating some cakes.

That wasn't weird right?

Yes. But, that not the reason why Kei stared them.

No.

He's looking at several empty plates beside three of them.

About six plates on a blonde woman's table, eleven or twelve plates near fat guy, and... Kei really gaped at total of plates in the last table. He couldn't count them, because there is a mountain of empty plates on a brown-haired boy's table. How can a young boy eat those cakes?

Wait…

A brown-haired boy?

Kei narrowed his eyes.

Ah, that boy who helped Kei in flower shop yesterday.

But… _'What is he's doing here? Eating cakes like that?'_

"Okay, the time is over!" come the voice from front café. The owner, a redhaired and glassed man holding a microphone. "Now I'll announce the winner for '15 minutes Cakes' contest! *crowd cheered* Third winner, with six plates, B-table, Yuina-san! (just random name). Second winner, with fourteen plates, A-table, Wataru-san! (random too) and finally the first winner, with twenty-nine plates, C-table... Sora-san!"

"And as the first winner, Sora-san didn't need pay the cakes he ate (29 free cakes! Yay), plus he'll get a discount coupon to eat desert in every café in Tokyo for month!" with that, everyone cheered and congratulated the brunet who only smiled shyly.

Several minutes later, after everyone disbanded, Kei finally sit in the corner seat and ordered two slices of cake and a cup of black tea (using his coupon of course). As Kei awaiting his order, someone approached him.

" _Ano_ , can I sit in here? Every seat is full." Kei looked up, only to see the brunet, Sora holding a tray of parfait and _another_ cake.

A nod.

"Do you still want to eat these?" without thinking, Kei blurted that question. Immediately, he clamped his mouth, "Sorry."

Sora smiled, "It's okay." Then he chuckled, "I guess you saw that contest, right?"

A nod.

"Let just say I really like sweets. There is always a different stomach for sweets." The brunet said, eating another spoon of his parfait.

Kei only sweat-dropped. ' _...different stomach?_ '

"Ah, by the way, You're the person who bought flowers yesterday, right?"

Kei seems surprise, "You remember?"

"Of course I always remembered my customer. What about the flowers? Does your friend like them?"

"Yes, it's thanks to you, _Sora_ -san" Kei didn't notice the brunet raised his eyebrow.

"No problem..." Sora trailed on.

"Kei. Nozaki Kei. Nice to meet you, Sora-san"

 _Sora_ smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Kei-san."

Three meetings in the row, maybe it wasn't just coincidence?

* * *

But, Kei didn't meet Sora on Friday.

He wondered why?

In another side of town, in a certain hotel, a young brunet woke up with a bad headache. _'Oh my God, my head… It felt like I had been hit by Leon Hammer.'_ Then he shook his head, _'Uh, oh, don't think about that right now.'_

Is it a side-effect because he ate too many sweets yesterday?

 _...Maybe?_

* * *

The next meeting on Sunday, Kei finding out about the other side of Sora.

The cards were shuffled and the hand started. Bets were raised, and suddenly Kei knew the entire game had changed. Kei stared his cards, gave a small sigh, and back down. He's really bad in card games. The bald man gave him a smirk, the woman grinned, but Sora's face stayed neutral.

Now, you're wondering how it could happen, right?

Well I wouldn't tell you the detail. (No, sorry)

But in short, when Kei was walking home after his part-time job, he coincidentally found Sora in front of casino. Somehow Sora dragged Kei to play poker in that place. When Kei asked the brunet why? the brunet's answer?

 _'I'm bored, Kei-san… and I could get money from this place. So, accompany me okay '_

In the end Kei gave up and decided to accompany the brunet.

It was also mystery why the guards in front allowed two of 16 year-old teenagers to enter a casino.

"All in," the bald man moved with a smirk, and pushed all his winnings toward the center.

The woman seemed to think for a time, before a big smile adorned her face, "I'm sorry for you, dear." and she too put her winnings in as well.

Sora fiddled with his cards for a bit, then gave a small sigh, "I guess I will too."

"Well, then show your cards." The woman's smile widened, and the bald man laid out his hand. He laid out his cards, one at a time, "Full house, eights high," he grinned and leaned back in his chair.

The woman's face remained the same, but as she laid down her cards, she chuckled, "Four of a kind, sevens."

The bald man swore, and pounded his fist into table.

All eyes turned to Sora, who was still looking at his cards with interest.

"Too scared to show your hand, boy?" the woman smiled.

The brunet didn't even respond, and started to lay his cards on the table, one by one: a ten, a jack, a queen, a king, and finally… an ace. _Royal Straight Flush_.

"Ah!" Sora's face had broken from the picture of innocence, to pure evil. "I believe I win."

Kei looked shocked.

The rest of table was sat in complete silence.

 _How?_

After that, Sora always win in every games of poker.

...you didn't want to know how much money he got after beating every single of players.

Kei's reaction?

"Sora-san?"

"Hmm?" the brunet still counting the money he earned.

"I ban you to go to casino again." Kei said deadpan.

"Eh, why?" Sora asked childish.

"You want to be kicked out again? Or polices might capture you if you go to the place like that. We still underage."

"Huft, fine then." Finally the brunet pouted. "...But, I still can play poker, right? I'll get more money," he said quietly and bit of evilly. But too bad Kei heard it.

"NO!"

"You're no fun, Kei-san"

Because of poker, they somehow become friends?

* * *

The next day, on their fifth meeting, Kei finally has courage to ask an important questions to the brunet.

"A psychic?" Sora raised an eyebrow at Kei's question. "What did you mean, Kei-kun?" after somehow they became friends, they changed suffix _–san_ to _–kun_.

"Sometimes you can read people's thought, remember yesterday? You can guess every your opponent cards. It's like you can see their mind and cards."

"I'm just lucky. And I read their facial expression"

"What about the first meeting? You could disappear?"

"Ah, I just run fast, Kei-kun. It's a habit"

"...and the second meeting, in flower shop? How do you know your customer is woman?"

"Again. I just guessed it"

Kei was staring at the brunet.

And staring...

Finally he let out small sigh, "Fine. Whatever you say, Sora-kun"

Sora grinned,"I have this superb insight, as you might say."

' _superb insight? It that same as a psychic?_ '

Kei heard a giggle, "No, it's not same."

Oops… is Kei said that aloud?

No, he was sure Sora could really read the mind.

"It means I have great Intuition."

"That including saw the future?"

"Huh?"

"The accident this morning, remember? You save a house from fire by told me to call firefighters an hour _before_ the fire happen. Glad I didn't tell any name, because the police might be suspect you as the perpetrator. How did you know, by the way?"

"I didn't know. I just have bad feeling when we across that house. And it just… lucky guess again?"

"Guess the fire?" a nod.

"See? I think you could see a future."

"I couldn't, Kei-kun" a pause "It is my friend who can see future."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing~" The brunet smiled mysteriously.

The conclusion?

Kei didn't know anything about the brunet.

...and the more he thought about it, the more questions arise.

For his remain sane, he don't care anymore.

About the strange things from the brunet.

* * *

The next meeting is bit complicate, they meet in much later, five days later, somehow Kei saved him from 'shady people'.

It was 2 in the afternoon, Hiroshi, Kei, Yuuta, and Ogino was walking after they just come back from investigating a murder case in neighbor town (well, it just Ogi. He dragged Hiroshi who brought his assistants).

A scene in his left caught Kei's attention. "Inaba-san, look at that!" suddenly Kei yelled.

The other three (who far ahead) stopped their steps and turned to the direction Kei was pointing.

In a small street there are five people, men in expensive black suit surrounding a young boy who very clearly looked distress.

Because of big distance between them, Kei and the other only could hear their conversation a little.

" _... stop running ... us_." One of men says.

" _... don't follow ..._ " The boy said, out of breath.

" _We ... ... our job._ " Another man said.

" _... boss ... ordered ..._ " the boy looked mad.

" _... did ... ...choice._ " The bald man said.

" _Yes ... ... kill..._ " the second man took a step forward.

" _... found... didn't ..._ " The boy's face became pale, he found his back collided with the wall behind.

" _... ... very angry ... gone._ " said the last man.

" _.. see ... only ... take little ..._ " sighed the boy.

" _... ... let ... force ...you._ " Three of them touched their suit.

Then Hiroshi noticed something, "Ogi, those men is armed." He saw some guns in their suit.

Kei also noticed something, he felt familiar from that boy. A brown hair that seemed to defy gravity and a pair of chestnut colored eyes, Kei widened his eyes, _'Sora-kun?"_ he couldn't be mistake about that.

Then the brunet, Sora sighed, " _I ... .. ... hurt ... .. left me ... choice._ "

But before anyone could shot anything, Ogi shouted, "Hey! What are you doing there!"

All six heads turned simultaneously. The men pointed their guns. And the brunet looked a bit shocked.

Kei and Yuuta approached the brunet. "Are you alright, Sora-kun?"

But Sora didn't answer.

Ogi and Hiroshi stood in front the three teenagers, protecting them.

"Hey! Who are you?!" shouted one of the men.

"Yeah, stay out from him!" the other one yelled, pointing at the brunet.

Ogi decide to show his ID, "Inspector Kuniharu Ogino from Polices force. I'll capture you for carrying illegal weapons, kidnapping and killing attempts."

"Shit, the police."

" _He_ told us for don't deal with them in here"

"What should we do?"

Maybe only Kei noticed this, but he saw the men took a glance to the brunet who only stared them with a blank face.

But wait...

 _'Is he having silent communication with them?'_

Finally, after some second, the men storing their guns and run away.

Before Ogi go after them them, Sora holds his clothes. "Inspector-san, it's alright, don't chase them"

* * *

Sora sat nervously.

In front him, Hiroshi, Ogi, Kei, and Yuuta were staring at him. "So... Sora, right? A friend of Kei?"

A nod.

The brunet currently in Hiroshi's office because he kept refusing to go to the police office.

"Why's these men chase you?"

"I... _Someone_ told them to.. capture me." Sora answered. _'Well, something like that.'_

"Where do you live, young boy?" asked Ogi, "I can escort you home."

Silent...

"Sora-kun?" said Kei worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"My home's _far away_. And...I don't want to go home." he mumbled, but the others still heard him.

" _Nande?_ "

"Eh… well you see…" Sora shuttered. "I ran away from home?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Ogi raised an eyebrow. "Ran away? Why?"

"Umm, _family_ problems."

"Then where do you live now?" asked Kei again.

The brunet shrugged, "Maybe in some hotel, I'm still haven't decided where I'm going to stay for today." He answered casually.

"For today? What do you mean? How long you've ran away from home?" asked Ogi worried, a young boy who runs away from home could face any danger easily.

"Two weeks, sixteen days I think"

"And for those days, you've stayed in a hotel? How did you get the money for that?" asked Yuuta, is he rich or something?

Sora flinched, and Kei knows why.

After all Sora gained money from gam- *ehem* play poker. It's impossible for him to tell them.

Kei didn't know how many times the brunet beating some people in his games.

Hiroshi, who has been quiet from beginning only looked at the young brunet. Finally, he asked very unexpected question. "Sora, how about you live here and become my temporary assistant?"

Four heads turned to the redhead, surprise.

"EH?!"

* * *

"Okay, it's decided then!" said Hiroshi happily. "From today you will live here and helped me with my job!" after talked this and that, finally Sora agree.

"Let me introduce ourselves again, my name is Inaba Hiroshi, a detective. My assistants, Sasaki Yuuta and you know about Kei."

 _'Oh my! How can this happen?! How can I end up in detective office from all place?!'_ the brunet began to panic. After calm down, he smiled "My real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry Kei-kun *smile at Kei* but Sora only my nickname, a fake."

"Nice to meet you"

* * *

"Oh, well, at last he seems to be normal, a sane one." Kei heard Ogi muttered and only give him a blank stare.

"Don't say that, Ogi-san"

"Huh?"

"You don't and didn't want know."

After all, since the first time Kei met So- I mean Sawada Tsunayosi, the brunet never be normal.

 **~OWARI~**

* * *

 **This chapter is strange, right? Many skip and rushed in some part, I know.**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **Oh, maybe next chapter will focused in Tsuna's situation / past**

 **But I'm still thought about that.**

 **And last, thank you to everyone who read, review, favorite, and follow this story**


	3. Departure of Skies

Title: New Assistant

Disclaimer: The both of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Cuticle Detective Inaba and their elements belong to Akira Amone-sensei and Mochi-sensei, not me of course..

Post Date: 2016/08/26

* * *

 **New Assistants: Departure of Skies**

A brown-haired teen sat behind a large desk overflowing with scattered paperwork and various other types of important looking documents. He was in his office, signing paperwork. About two hours, the 16 year old brunet sits in cream, comfortable chairs, signed a stack of paperwork that cover almost the entire surface of the desk. Whenever he finished the first stack, another one came. Why do they keep mass producing it? Seriously, he couldn't ever get rid of them. He was so frustrated by them and he held the urge to _burn_ those stupid papers. It kept him busy, and he couldn't get any sleep.

A sigh escaped from the brunet lips every once in a while as he scratched furiously away at the pile of work with his ballpoint pen, an occasional shuffling of the papers breaking the silence. Oh God! Why he gets that damn paperwork again? Oh, right… Because he is the Vongola Decimo with the Guardians and other _family_ always caused trouble that make the paperwork multiply.

Why should he take the mantle from Nono? It's not like he took a position willingly. But, after all the candidates were killed, and the one who was alive is unfortunately not of Nono's blood, he, as the great-great-great-great grandson of Vongola Primo and therefore a candidate for the next boss. After a lot denial and solved some problems, Sawada Tsunayoshi became Vongola Decimo one and half year ago on his fifteenth birthday.

Looking up from his work, Tsuna threw a quick glance at the other occupants in the room—a red-haired teen reading a book silently in a corner, a black-haired male with sharp red eyes lounging lazily on the room's only couch, and a young girl with black hair tied up behind her head in a loose ponytail who was contently sipping a cup of tea.

Tsuna let out his biggest sigh yet and dropped the pen with an audible clack. "I can't take this anymore!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his unruly hair. The other occupants turned to stare at him. "There is simply no end to this paperwork!"

"Don't give up early, Tsuna-kun." said the red-haired teen, closing his book.

"It's easy for you to say that, Enma… You don't have paperwork as much as I have…" whined Tsuna.

The girl puts her cup on the table, "Now, now, Tsu-kun… You might want to finish these papers before uncle come back." She smiled. (I made her call Tsuna 'Tsu-kun' XD)

"But Yuni…" the brunet pouted, "when Reborn come back, he will bring more paperwork for me! _He's a devil among the devil!_ "

**On the other side of the world, a certain Fedora wearing man felt someone was talking about him. Knowing whom, he's smirking as he shoots another 'thugs' "Dame-Tsuna, your training will be doubled when I come back" **

Back to Tsuna

"Trash," the black-haired male sit up, "You still have more documents to sign for our mission."

He glared at him, "No more missions for Varia today, Xanxus! A break! I need a break!"

Tsuna and Xanxus were having a glaring match, when the door slammed open.

"TSU-CHAN…!" a white-haired with purple eyes male run inside and was about hug the brunet, "I miss you!" but too bad for him, Tsuna dodged the hug and let the older male crash the window. "We met yesterday Byakuran." sighed the Vongola Decimo. "What are you doing here?"

"I have wonderful proposal!" said Byakuran happily, ignoring a bump on his head. He turned to the other occupants in the room. "That's also including all of you."

The four of them stared at white-haired male interested, but also with a look of wariness. After all, his proposal will be always crazy one.

"Oh? And what it's?" asked the brunet curiously.

Byakuran smirked, "Let's take vacation!"

...*stare*...

...*stare*...

...*stare*...

"WHAT...?!"

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi watched with slight horror as a black portal appeared out of nowhere and began forming in his office. He was sure he also could practically hear the dramatic foreboding music as three bandaged figures slowly stepped out, their black cloaks billowing in some non-existent wind. The middle figure, the one who wore pacifier spoke in deep, eerily hollow voice.

 **"We are not the sort of transportation for you, Byakuran Gesso."**

 _~Flashback~_

"What are you talking about, Byakuran?" Tsuna looked at his fellow sky with ' _are-you-crazy'_ look.

"Vacation of course, " said the other male.

Enma sighed, "What Tsuna-kun mean is why so suddenly?"

The only girl in the group nodded, "Yes, Bya-kun. We're the bosses of important Famiglia, we can't take a vacation all of a sudden at the same time."

"Well, that's the reason! Sometime a boss also need a break! Come on.." Byakuran pouted childishly as he continues, "I run away from my office because Ki-chan (Kikyo) kept nagging me about the bills we must pay because the mess my Storm and Mist cause. You all know these feelings!"

They glanced at each other.

Actually..

Yuni escaped secretly from her overprotective Guardians (mainly Gamma).

Although Enma didn't have paperwork as Tsuna do, he gets bored (and lonely) in Simon Island _[1]_

Xanxus get tired and mad of his Guardians' loud behavior in Varia HQ.

And… all of them decided to visit/bother poor Sawada Tsunayoshi at the same time.

"What about the Sun Arcobaleno?" Xanxus asked curiously.

"Yeah, if Reborn know I take a vacation, I'll die!" said Tsuna, begin to panic.

"Well, he's in mission on the other side of the world, he wouldn't know... too soon" answered Byakuran.

After some talk and argument about this and that, finally Yuni, Enma, and Xanxus agreed with Byakuran's proposal.

"What about you, Tsu-chan?"

All of them looked at Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna eyed the stack of papers on the table, having an internal conflict in his head. ' _Take this vacation and have fun or trapped in office with never-ending paperwork?'_ "...I suppose I'll take that offer." He muttered quietly.

 _Screw Paperwork, screw Reborn, screws his duties. He was tired. He was bored. He needs a break. He wants a vacation now!_

"Glad you all agree." said Byakuran cheerfully.

"So, what now, Marshmallow-trash?"

Grinned, the white-haired male said "We're waiting for our transportation of course!"

 _~End Flashback~_

"...Bermuda?" asked Tsuna unsure, he still in shock from the sudden entrance, of course.

"Well, hello to you too Sawada Tsunayoshi" Bermuda said in monotone, but with a little smile (not anyone seen). After Tsuna has done many things for Bermuda and Vindice for many times, they found a respect to the brunet.

"Whoa.. What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna, but then widened his eyes as he recalled what Bermuda said earlier. "Don't tell me.." the brunet eyed Byakuran suspiciously.

But of course, the white-haired male just laughed, "Yup, you know about their ability to transport, right?"

"You mean with that black portal?" Enma asked.

"Hmm" a nod, "We will use that portal to transport us to our destination. With that, our 'Family' can't trace us for the time being. It's a brilliant idea, right?" grinned Byakuran.

Silence met that statement.

Yuni looked at Byakuran with a blank face.

Enma can't say anything.

Xanxus muttered some word (curse).

Finally Tsuna sighed and turned his head to the Vindice's leader, "Bermuda, it's not because I'm not happy that you help us. But why did you agree with this... crazy idea?" Slightly took a glance at the white-haired male who still grinning.

"The first reason is... I'm tired of certain guy who kept bugging us about his plan, so I heard him." he gives a glare to said person, "When I understand what his plan is, we decided to help in this 'Vacation' plan."

"And the second reason is... I want to know your tutor's reaction when you're 'gone' Tsunayoshi." Bermuda smirked under his bandage, Tsuna was sure that he heard Bermuda laugh evilly.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, _'Oh, God! Now I know where Reborn gets his sadistic'_

* * *

"So… Yuni will go to Asahikawa, Enma will go to Oshima Island (why always island?), Xanxus will go to Iwate, you will go to Shimane, and I will go to Kawasaki?" Tsuna asked Byakuran who just nodded.

"I understand why we go separately, but Bya-kun… Why's Japan?"

But the Gesso Boss didn't answer, just give them a grin (as usual).

The five bosses followed the Vindice stepped inside the portal and disappear.

Because no security camera installed in that office, no one knows about their disappearance.

The disappearance of the bosses from important _Famiglia_.

At least until a certain Storm who enter the office to deliver coffee for his beloved boss in the next morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, some hours later  
_

Reborn was irritated, scratch that, he was almost at his capacity of his patience. This morning he called his dame student to tell him will extended his stay in Valparaíso _[2]_ , but the one who answers that call is the Storm Guardian, Hayato, telling him that Tsuna disappeared from his office two days ago, without a phone. Not only that, it seems Yuni, Byakuran, Enma, and even Xanxus had gone from their each office/HQ. No signs of struggle, fighting, and flames were being used, so he knows they weren't kidnapped at all.

Their Guardians and other people have been searching them for non-stop, but no track of where they're going.

As they disappear without a trace into thin air.

"Why you didn't call me?!" Reborn half-shouted.

 _"My apologize Reborn-san, we want call you earlier, but we couldn't contact you at all."_

Reborn cursed, his phone was gone because it fallen to a lake when he was chasing his 'targets'. He must buy a new phone and nobody in HQ knew his new number yet.

So, he decided to call HQ when his mission finished, only to hear his student is gone.

Of course Reborn was furious.

 _'Where are you gone, dame-Tsuna?'_

* * *

 **Omake I: The Forgotten Sky**

"Byakuran," Tsuna called his fellow sky, while waiting their 'Transportation'

"Hm? What's Tsu-chan?"

"Why didn't you invite Dino-nii?" that got others attention.

"Yeah, Byakuran. Among the Skies, only him who not here." said Enma.

"You forgot about him?" asked Xanxus.

Byakuran made a face, "No. I don't want"

"Why?"

"..." he didn't answer.

Suddenly Yuni let out a small giggle, "Bya-kun, you didn't invite Dino-san because you still mad at him right?"

"Eh?"

"What do you mean Yuni?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Last week, the both of us visited the café in the town to buy Byakuran's regular cakes. But when we arrived, the owner said that some of their cake was sold including all Marshmallow cakes. Of course being a Marshmallow lover, Bya-kun didn't want other cakes and asked them 'who dare to buy my cakes!'. The owner described a blonde man who is exactly the same with the traits Dino-san has. Then I don't know what happen next, but Bya-kun said he never forgive Dino-san for that."

"…Eh?! You mad at him because of that?!" Enma yelled, "But you can buy another cake from another café. There is a ton of café in Italy!"

"Stupid Marshmallow." Xanxus muttered.

"Poor Dino-san." sighed Yuni, "But I wonder why's he bought that many cakes? The owner said he at least bought 30 more cakes… I think he's not too like sweet thing?"

Tsuna, who heard this slightly flinched. He's after all, who asked *coughOrderedcough* Dino to buy him cakes that day.

 _'Oh well Byakuran don't and never knew about that'_

 _'Forgive me, Dino-nii.'_

No way Tsuna can say it a loud.

 **Omake II: The Portal**

"Ne, I have been wondering…" Yuni said quietly. "What's portal that Vindice always uses?"

Tsuna looked at her, "Eh? Why?"

"I'm just curious…" said the only female in the group.

"Hm, actually I'm wondering too…" said Enma quietly. "Do you know anything, Xanxus?" he turned his head to black-haired male who only glared at him.

"Why should I do, trash?!"

"Warp Portal." the other stared at white-haired male, "It's called 'Warp Portal'!" said Byakuran happily.

"What's that?" asked Yuni.

"You know, like that game?"

"What game?" Xanxus raised an eyebrow.

"Eden Eternal _[3]_."

Enma shook his head, "It's different."

"Eh, but their portal can transport to anywhere too..."

"That's not the point, Marshmallow-trash"

"So, what it called then, Xanxus?" pouted the other male

Xanxus pondering for the moment before answered "...the Ark Gate _[4]_?"

*coughed*

"I don't know you watch Anime too, Xanxus" said Byakuran amused. "But the Vindice are certainly not the Noah _[5]_."

"I don't surprise Byakuran playing a RPG, I'm more surprise to learn Xanxus like Anime…" Tsuna shook his head as he watch the Varia's leader become embarrassed.

"Then, you know what their portal called, Tsu-kun?" asked Yuni.

*paused*

"...Dokodemo Door _[6]_!"

silence*

...*face-palmed*

... *giggled*

"They're not and don't have Doraemon, Tsuna-kun" said Enma, sweet-dropped.

 **~Owari~**

* * *

 _[1]_ I know Simon Island located in Japan, but in this story Simon Island located in Italy.

 _[2]_ Valparaíso is a city in Chilie.

 _[3]_ Eden Eternal, one of popular (and my favorite) MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online role-playing Games)

 _[4]_ Ark Gate and _[5]_ Noah are taken from D. Gray-man

 _[6]_ Anywhere Door from Doraemon

 **I wrote this last month, but I forgot to publish this? Heh, heh, oops?**

 **This chapter only some part of Tsuna's situation before he become 'new assistant' (there will be another part, maybe)**

 **Maybe next chapter about some 'visitor' who looking for Tsuna at Detective's office.**

 **Or Tsuna 'talk' with Valentino.**

 **Who knows...**


	4. Strange Acquaintance(s) part 1

Title: New Assistant

Disclaimer: The both of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Cuticle Detective Inaba and their elements belong to Akira Amone-sensei and Mochi-sensei, not me of course..

Post Date: 2017/01/06

AN: The event of this chapter supposed a day after 'The Meetings'

* * *

 **New Assistant:** **Strange Acquaintance(s) part 1**

 _01: The Brother Sky_

Dino, the 10th boss of Cavallone Famiglia, was currently sitting at his desk and fighting the never ending battle against the arch-enemies of bosses and leaders in the world...paperwork.

As he had just about finished half of his paperwork, one of his men who has messy brown hair and small beady eyes burst in and shouted, "Boss!"

"What's wrong, Bono?" his Right Hand Man, Romario who standing beside Dino asked the newcomer.

"It's... The boss of Vongola is missing!"

"WHAT?!" cried the blonde as he stood up and slammed his hands on his desk that caused half his paperwork fall. But he really didn't care about it now. "Ototou?!" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, boss. Just now we got a call from Vongola, saying that their boss is missing along with Simon, Giglio Nero, Gesso bosses and Varia's leader."

"What happen? Are they attacked by enemies?"

"They don't know yet. But they said that they couldn't detect the Flames being used. The bosses just disappear like that."

Dino frowned, "Romario, cancel all meeting I have today! Bono, prepare the car, we going to Vongola HQ now!" he ordered the both of them.

"Yes Boss!"

* * *

 _-Time Skip-_

It has been 18 days, almost 3 weeks since the disappearance of Tsuna, Enma, Yuni, Byakuran, and Xansus.

Those four Family had been in chaos since then, they didn't know where's and what happen to their boss. They had scattered their men to many country in the world.

But no. They can't find anything.

Dino had been distraught, helping them by contacted their allies, searching the new potential enemies, but he also can't find anything about his brother.

Until he went to Japan...

That day, he goes to Tokyo because someone requested their help.

Kujou-gumi is one of a powerful Yakuza in Tokyo and Kurami Torayasu, their current leader was asking Dino's help about Mafia because they know that Tokyo was Cavallone's territory.

As they held a meeting in certain hotel, Dino coincidentally see it.

From one of big window, he saw someone he has been looking for in a few days. A certain brunet, who caused a panic and chaos in Mafia world because of his disappearance act.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth Boss of Vongola Family.

* * *

 _- Change Scene and POV-_

Unexpectedly, the first person who met with one of Tsuna's acquaintances was Inspector Ogino.

The both of them are on the way to a certain hotel in Tokyo.

It was only the day after Tsuna becomes Inaba's new assistant and stayed in the office.

But too bad for Tsuna, some of his belongings are still in the hotel where he was before.

So after talking with his temporary boss, the brunet goes there and the police inspector decided to accompany him to the hotel.

"Really Ogi-san, you don't need to come with me..." Tsuna said to Ogi who come out of the driver seat. Yes, the both of them drive Ogi's car (not police car!) because it seems the hotel is far from the Agency, on the other side of Tokyo. How can the brunet end up in near the Agency in the first place?

...It's another story to tell.

"It's alright. I'll make sure you're safe."

Tsuna looked at him confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I heard from the working assistant, he says you always attracted some trouble."

"It's Kei." Tsuna corrected him, "And what do you mean _some trouble_?" _'Kei-kun, you're traitor...'_ Tsuna thought embarrassed.

Well, that's not wrong. Since he came to Japan, somehow a trouble always found him whenever he goes.

 _Forget his wallet in his office so he must earn money himself by gambling._ (That's secret!)

 _Getting lost and somehow ended in Tokyo._

 _Almost get caught by 'them' (the men in black) for several times._

 _Being mistaken for a girl and harasses by some men in the street._

... Forget the last part.

And many more.

But before the inspector said anything, he felt his phone vibrated. "Wait a moment.." he says and go to answer his call. "And don't go anywhere!"

Tsuna, in other hand, after being told that, just sighed and decided to leaning on the nearest tree at parking area.

Not really realize that someone approached and grabbed him from behind.

* * *

Tsuna was staring at the stranger.

That person was staring at the brunet.

The people-in-suit also stared at both of them.

"...DINO-NII!?" Tsuna shouted, not really mind some passenger looked at him.

Yup, the person who grabbed him earlier is his fellow Sky, the Decimo of Cavallone Family, Dino. "Ciao, ototou.." grinned the blonde.

Tsuna looked at Dino, his men near them, and Dino again. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with the local Yakuza boss in this hotel when I saw you from the window." said Dino. "Besides, that's my line! What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Actually..." want or not, the brunet explained about Bayakuran's plan to his brother figure.

After some moment

"So, all of you think that's a good idea to take a vacation _without_ telling anyone?" Dino sternly asked the brunet. "And Vindice helps you? A nod _. Of course, that's why nobody can't trace them_. "Do you know the Vongola, Gesso, Giglio Nero, and Simon are in a chaotic state because their bosses were missing!"

Tsuna flinched, now he felt bad about it.

...Not really.

Remembered a mountain of paperwork in his office, the Vongola Decimo was glad he can escape that hell. "But, Dino-nii.." pouted Tsuna.

"No but, Tsuna! ... More importantly, why?"

"Huh?" the brunet looked up.

"Why you didn't invite me?" Dino whined like a child, "I also want to take a break.."

His men just sweet-dropped at their boss.

The brunet just sighed, "Ask Byakuran for that."

Before Dino can say anything, they heard a deep voice called, "Don Cavallone."

Tsuna realize that his brother become tense a bit, unconsciously he covered Tsuna from the other person's view. The brunet peeked from Dino's shoulder.

The other person is a tall man who has long, straight, black hair and sharp green eyes. He also wears a black suit with white tie.

Instantly, The Vongola Decimo knows, know that the man is from the underworld, _the Yakuza_ or _Japanese Mafia_.

 _You can smell a dangerous aura around him._

"Ah, Kurami-san. I'm sorry for leaving you like that." Dino said in his serious voice.

"It's alright. We have finished our meeting after all." The man glanced little at Tsuna and smiled. "Thank you for your help, Don Cavallone."

With that, the man left to a waiting car not far from them.

Silence for the moment and Dino relaxed again.

"Who's he, Dino-nii?" asked Tsuna curiously.

"Kurami Torayasu, an heir of Kujou-gumi, one of a powerful Yakuza in this town." Explained Dino, "Lately, he has some trouble with a Mafia Family in here," he paused, "Knowing that his father, the previous leader, is a friend of my father, he asked our help."

Tsuna frowned, "A Mafia Family? Which?" as far he knows, no any Famiglia residence in Japan, knowing that here's Vongola and Cavallone territory. Maybe some Yakuza, but not actual Mafia.

"...Valentino."

Hearing the news, Tsuna's very shocked. "EHHH?! Why?! Aren't they already..." he trailed on,

"Destroyed?" Dino finished it, "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty surprising myself. But I don't think Kurami-san is lying, he's not such person."

"... I see, but I never expected that. It's either bad or good news." Tsuna said in serious, "Do you think they will be a problem for _us_ , Dino-nii?" he becomes worried.

"Don't know, Tsuna. I hope not." The blonde only sighed, "By the way, you didn't bring your pills again?" Dino asked, change the topic.

Tsuna flinched, _ah..._

Lately, the brunet has got a very bad headache, but Shamal said it's only normal headache, nothing serious. Maybe it's because he too stressed or any other reason. So he asked Verde to make some special pills for him. He always drinks it at least once per day to reduce his pain.

"Erm," he fidgeted, "I forgot to bring them, along with my phone and money." Tsuna looked down at Dino's stares.

 _Well, it's not his fault that he forgot them when he escape from his office._

Dino narrowed his eyes before sighed again, "Fortunately, I bring some with me." With hand sign, he asked his Right Hand Man to come closer.

Tsuna stared blankly at him, "Why do _you_ have my pills?" he's thanking Romario, who give him a bottle of white pills.

"Ah, Reborn told me that your Guardians and certain people must bring some because you always forget them, that's including me."

Hearing his tutor's name made Tsuna paled, "Reborn. How is he…?"

"Assistant!"

Again, a voice called, interrupting them, a familiar voice for Tsuna this time.

* * *

Ogi is in good mood.

He has just received a call from his beloved wife to tell him that she got a free coupon for dining in restaurant for three people because Azusa (their daughter) win a lottery in shopping malls, and if he come back early they will go there tonight.

Of course, being a doting parent as him, Ogi keep praise his daughter.

For _15 minutes._

After the call, he goes back to the parking area where the assistant is waiting him.

But, he stopped a few meters. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the blonde man talking with the assistant, the both of them have serious face. Also, not far from them, five men in black suit are watching them.

Then, he remembered what the working assistant (it's Kei!) told him before, _"Ogi-san… Please don't take your eyes from Tsuna-kun. He's always attracted some trouble."_

 _'Is he talking about this?'_

Ogi is composed person and always handles situations in a professional manner. So, for a minute he only watching them.

He saw the assistant's face from serious, shock, and worry.

He saw the assistant flinched at the blonde's word.

He saw the blonde mention one of the men come closer.

He saw the man giving the assistant a container of pills? _'Drugs?'_

Finally, when the assistant become pale after the blonde said something, Ogi decide to step up and shouted, "Assistant!"

Tsuna, Dino, and Dino's men turned their head at the same time to see a man come to them. Dino straightened his posture and his men's touching their suit, ready to draw guns anytime. Seeing this, the brunet whispered, "It's alright, Dino-nii. I know him. Please don't do anything."

When Ogi arrived, he unconsciously comes closer to Tsuna, "Are you alright, assistant?" he kept glancing between the brunet, the blonde, and the men.

Dino, hearing the _assistant_ part, raised an eyebrow but still silent, he will ask his brother later.

"Ogi-san," Tsuna smiled, "You finished your call?"

A nod.

"Oh, let me introduce, this is Dino, my brother." The brunet mentioned Dino, who give a small smile. _Well, if his ototou trust this man, why not?_

 _'Brother? They don't resemble each other.'_

As if he's reading Ogi's thoughts, Tsuna smiled, "Not biological brother. An older brother figure for me."

 _'Ah,'_

Tsuna turned to Dino, "And Dino-nii. This is a Police Inspector, Kuniharu Ogino-san, a friend of my (temporary) boss."

Again, Dino become tense at his title, but the blonde quickly giving Ogi a small bow, "Nice to meet you Inspector-san. But, sorry, I must leave immediately after this." Then he turned to Tsuna, "Good bye, Tsunayoshi."

Having a great intuition at all, Tsuna is able to read hidden meaning behind that, ' _We must talk later.'_ So he only nods as Dino and his men left.

But Ogi who seeing his restless face, doesn't really relaxed yet, "Are you really okay, assistant?" after all, he clearly can see that his _brother_ is not an average person.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry, Ogi-san."

"Your...brother, is he a Yakuza or something like that?"

 _'He is sharp..'_ that's what Tsuna thinking. "..or something like that"

"What those pills for? It's not some illegal drugs, right?"

That comment make Tsuna coughed, "No! Of course not! How could you say that, Ogi-san?!"

 _'Well, it's because a suspicious person who gave it?'_ Although the brunet says that the blonde is his brother, Ogi still did not believe him.

"It's just my medicine." Tsuna explained. _'Medicine? Is the new assistant's sick or something?'_ "I forgot them when I… _run away_. So, my brother brought them for me."

Ogi want to ask more, but the brunet pushed him to walk, "Come on, Ogi-san. I still must take my belongings" With that, the both of them entered the hotel.

* * *

 _-Change Scene and POV-_

It was evening time when Dino back to Italy.

He decided to looked up some archives about Valentino Family in Vongola HQ.

"Boss? Are you sure it's fine not to tell anyone about this?" Romario asked.

Dino sighed, "I promise Tsuna, we can't tell anyone he's in Tokyo now"

"If you say so, boss."

With that he continue walking to Vongola Library.

Unknown by them, _someone_ overheard that conversation.

 **~OWARI~**

* * *

 **Because someone was asking me to make Dino appear, somehow I make this chapter.**

 **If you want certain character from KHR or CDI to appear, even if a bit, just message me**


	5. Strange Acquaintance(s) part 2

Title: New Assistant

Disclaimer: The both of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Cuticle Detective Inaba and their elements belong to Akira Amone-sensei and Mochi-sensei, not me of course..

Post Date: 2017/11/28

AN: The event of this chapter supposed happen some days after 'Meet the Goat'

* * *

 _ **New Assistant: Strange Acquaintance(s) part 2**_

 _02: The Coming of Mist and Cloud_

Aside from him, if there was one closest-to-normal person in Inaba's Agency, that would be Sawada Tsunayoshi.

That is always on Kei's mind.

When the newest assistant came out of his room in the morning with a cold glare, Kei and even Yuuta wanted to run away. Tsuna, who kind, warm, and nice person, is _scary_ when he's mad at something. Now, his glare is scarier than the last time he's angry with Valentino (they still didn't know why he's angry with the Goat in the first place). The one who responsible this time must pissed him somehow.

But if they think about it, since he takes a day off and go somewhere for three days and just come back last night, the brunet has been in a very bad mood.

 _He kept glared his phone._

 _He easily snapped at everything._

 _He often ignored other people._

... it's not his usual behavior at all.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kei called out, he himself was a little scared of the brunet's glare.

"What?!" Tsuna asked, lacking his usual polite and kind tone.

He was pissed alright, they were sure.

"Sorry," The brunet apologized briefly for suddenly blowing up on the other teen "I'm sorry, Kei-kun. I'm in a bad mood right now." He sit on the sofa and sipped his tea (Kei made it earlier).

' _We noticed.'_ Both of his fellow assistants think at the same time. So, they only nodded and decided to let the brunet to calm down.

Later, it was Tsuna himself, who break the silence, "Where's Inaba-san?"

Yuuta looked from his laptop, "That stupid inspector dragged _sensei_ to another case without us again." he scowled. The blonde really hate the Police Inspector.

Kei interrupted, "Because that case is not really suited for teen like us. He says the murderer case this time is really brutal." He shrugged, remembering how Ogi explained everything about the case.

"I see..." Tsuna sighed as once again he looked at his phone.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?" asked Yuuta.

"I.." said the brunet hesitantly, "Actually, I need to..." he stopped. Feeling a familiar goseebums, he turned his head to the door.

Three successive raps at the door draw their attention.

When Kei was about open the door, Tsuna shouted, "Wait, Kei-kun..!"

Too late... the black haired assistant already opened the door. Steel-gray eyes were glaring at him, "Hn,"

"K-Kyoya?!" Tsuna gasped out in disbelief at seeing the older male from inside as the older ravenet turned his attention.

Kei and Yuuta simultaneously shout 'Tsuna-kun!' when the newcomer darts in speed of light towards Tsuna, dangerous tonfas glinting ominously. He swings with his right towards the smaller teen. But in a movement they're just barely able to catch, the brunet pivots, kicks the ravenet's leg out from under him, swings him over his head in same motion and slams him into the ground.

Yuuta's eyes widen, Kei gapes, the ravenet quickly stands up and scowled. And Tsuna? He just chuckles nervously, "It's reflex, Kyoya!" he gives a yelp, dodging the tonfa by a hair's breadth. "Not my fault, it's _you_ who attack me all of sudden." This still continuing until Tsuna holds his arms up overlapping with his palms facing forward.

 **"Kyoya, stop."**

Tonfas halt mid-motion, the ravenet stopped instantly at the Tsuna's _boss tone_.

Tsuna sighed, "Honestly, what are you doing here?" he turned to the wall behind him, "You too, Mukuro?"

' _Who's he talking to?'_ Kei and Yuuta stared at the brunet.

But suddenly, they heard something, "Kufufufu, you're still sharp as ever, Sawada Tsunayoshi." A male, the indigonet with heterochromatic eyes chuckled as he appears on Tsuna's left.

"Hn, stupid pineapple." The ravenet hissed dangerously, once again prepared his tonfas to the newcomer this time.

"Oya, oya, Kyo-chan.. what did you say?" the indigonet pull out his own weapon, a long trident.

' _Wait, where's it come from?'_

 ***twitch***

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufufu, try it birdie."

 ***twitch***

In a blink of an eye, the ravenet aimed one of his tonfas towards the indigonet's neck. He, in turn, aimed his trident for the ravenet's chest.

 ***twitch***

Before either one of them could land a hit, Tsuna grabbed at both of their weapons and pulled them away from their owners. Dropping them to the ground as the smaller teen glared at both of them with a dark and powerful aura.

" **Knock it off."** That statement alone was enough for the ravenet and the indigonet to back away from each other.

" **I don't appreciate fighting in this office,"** Kei and Yuuta slightly awed and shocked by the killing intent that rolled off around Tsuna's body.

Orange eyes glowed slightly as he glared them down, **"Do you understand, Kyoya, Mukuro?"**

Both of older males gulped, "...yes/Hn," They really didn't want to become a victim of his wrath.

After all, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not Vongola Decimo, _their_ _boss_ for nothing.

* * *

 ** _-Little Flashback-_**

"Explain."

Trapped in small alleyway with his two most dangerous Guardians glared him was a situation that Tsuna's facing now.

After an hour the game of tag with his Cloud and Mist, Tsuna finally admitted a defeat. "Explain what, Kyoya?" he chuckled nervously, looking at a steel tonfas that only a few millimeters from his face.

"Kufufu, you know exactly what he's mean, Tsunayoshi."

The brunet looked at Kyoya and Mukuro for second, then he give a long sigh, "Fine..." and so, want or not, for some minutes Tsuna launched into his story, starting from the beginning when he got tired with his paperwork and want a break (run away), to Byakuran's (stupid) idea, to Vindice were helping them, to how he get lost in Japan, to how he become (temporary) Detective's assistant.

"Kufufu, you're playing with a detective now, Tsunayoshi? What happen if he knew your identity?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he didn't chew my hair."

"…chew?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! Inaba-san is a werewolf and ex-police dog. He have hair fetish and can gain various information about the people by touch and taste their hair." Tsuna explained happily.

... silence

If Kyoya isn't a composed person, he will be face-palmed right now. But, Mukuro is blunt as ever, so he said, "You always attracted a weird people, Sawada Tsunayoshi." _You are one to talk._

"…a _Werewolf_?"

Tsuna stared at Kyoya. Knowing what his Cloud's thinking, he shook his head _'later,'_ as the ravenet just narrowed his eyes.

"I know you two will come here from Yuni... But, _how_ can do you knew I'm in Japan?" asked the brunet.

After the moment...

"So, let me get straight, you overheard Dino-nii who let it slip about his encounter with me in Tokyo and decide to go here, Kyoya?" The ravenet simply grunted in reply. "Hn,"

' _Dino-nii, you're an idiot..'_

"And Mukuro, you have been do mission in this country even before I'm arrived, then you 'accidentally' saw Kyoya and decide to follow him _without_ him notice you?" Mukuro's laughing (or kufufu-ing?) as the ravenet sent him a glare.

And Tsuna just face-palmed.

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

* * *

"So, what exactly do you doing here?" Tsuna asked as he put cups of tea in front of his Guardians. "I told you guys to wait until I came back from the work."

"Hn."

"Kufufu.. Kyo-chan is bored."

"Shut up, pineapple."

Tsuna sighed, typical of his Cloud and Mist.

While three of them were having a conversation (argument), the other two occupants just stared at them.

' _Why the ravenet attacked Tsuna earlier?'_

' _Why's the indigonet can appear suddenly?'_

' _What exactly is the relationship the three of them?'_

Many questions on Kei and Yuuta's mind, but they're afraid to ask.

Afraid of what? ...who knows.

* * *

Two unknown males sit far from each other, at the different small chair as they were looking anywhere but not the brunet in front them.

The brown-haired assistant in other hand, was glaring at them while massage his forehead.

The blonde and black-haired assistants just stood not far from three of them.

It was the scene Hiroshi and Ogino see when they entered the Agency.

"...What happened?" Hiroshi asked Kei who closest from the door. "Who are them?"

"Ah, Inaba-san!" Kei looked surprise for a bit, he really don't realize his boss come.

" _Sensei,_ what should we do? These people caused Tsuna's bad mood worsens." Even Yuuta's getting worry for the brunet.

"... **that also including verbally!"**

They jumped at Tsuna's shout.

"Umm, Tsuna?" Hiroshi called his new assistant.

" **What?!"** the smaller teen asked coldly.

Hiroshi sobbed and hid behind Ogi, "Wahh Ogi, Tsuna's kinda scary right now..."

Well, even though Sawada Tsunayosi is a kind, nice, and composed person, when he is in bad mood, he could became scarier than the demon itself.

It is one thing that they learned from the brunet.

The Police Inspector approached Tsuna and touched his shoulder, "Assistant? You're alright?"

The brunet jolted a little at the touch, he blinked and turned to Ogi, "Oh, Ogi-san!" Tsuna smiled happily, "When did you come?" then he saw his boss standing not far, "Welcome back, Inaba-san!"

Everyone stared at the brunet and face-palmed at his mood swings. _Really, he can be scary in the minute and happy in later._

Ogi give him a smile and patted Tsuna's head like he always does with Kei, "We just come a moment ago, assistant." _He_ really wanted a son. Maybe the brunet can be Azusa's big brother? He sure they will get along well.

Meanwhile, certain Cloud and Mist were not happy seeing the man touched _their_ Sky.

"Hand off, Herbivore."

"Oya, oya, do you want die so bad?"

Of course, Ogi was confused at why the both of them were glaring him.

In other hand, Tsuna just sighed again. He was muttering, _'stupid over-protective Guardians'_

* * *

Kyoya and Mukuro changed their positions. Now they were sitting on the same sofa, of course with Tsuna sit in between (no way they will be able to sit next to each other). Hiroshi and Ogi take sofa in front them, still staring at the newcomers. Yuuta and Kei just sit in their usual desk behind Hiroshi.

For minute, nobody said anything.

"Kufufu, you're still mad, Tsunayoshi?" of course Mukuro is the first who break the silence.

"Shut up, Mukuro. Whose fault is that?! And don't break the silence with that creepy laugh of yours." Tsuna grumbled, half glaring at his Mist.

"Hn," Kyoya nodded his head lightly to agree.

The brunet turned to his Cloud and complained, "Shut up, Kyoya. You're involved too." Tsuna then rubbed his forehead. "You'll replace _everything_. And no _Mist Flame_!" he said the last part to the indigonet, who just pouted. "It's just a room."

" **My room,** Mukuro! How can both of you _destroyed_ a single room in eleven minutes I left you to wait?!"

"I told you, it's Kyo-chan fault." Mukuro pointed the skylark who of course looks wants to kill him.

"But it's because you keep bothering him!" Tsuna scowled. "Kyoya just taking a nap in sofa and you send those annoying illusion to bother him. He wake up and you guys keep fighting until I came back!"

"...How do you know?"

"My Intuition of course."

"Your Devil Intuition," Kyoya grumbled, loud enough for Tsuna to hear. The brunet give his Cloud an annoyed look.

"Erm, Tsuna-kun?" The glaring match between three of them stopped when (finally) Kei have a courage to interrupt them. Well, it's not his fault! The ravenet's cold glare and the indigonet's intimidating smirk plus Tsuna's bad mood is really worst (and scary) combination!

As he had expected, they turned at him, the ravenet was glaring and the indigonet was smirking at him. Tsuna just give him a blank look, "Yes, Kei-kun?"

"Uh.." don't know what he had to say, he fidgeted under their pressure aura.

Decided to save his black-haired assistant, Hiroshi asks the question on everyone's mind, "Tsuna? They're your.. friends?"

Tsuna himself looked between his Guardians and the rest of them, "Unfortunately yes, Inaba-san"

"Oho, what do you mean by that?" Mukuro asked, but the brunet ignored him.

"This guy with creepy laugh is Rukudo Mukuro and the aloof guy is Hibari Kyoya, please ignore if they're glaring at you."

* * *

Kei POV

It was the first time he met Tsuna's acquaintances or friends.

Tsuna's really having a odd …friends.

First oddity about them is their **appearance.**

The first male, dressed in casual clothes, dark green shirt with black blazer and blue jeans was a raven haired, handsome and imperially slim built Eurasian looking man that looked only a bit older than their current perp. His sharp, unusual steel-gray eyes held coldness and fierceness (?) in them.

( _AN: If you wondering why's Kyoya wore a casual clothes, well I just want he wear something other than his gakuran_ and suit)

The second male is same age with first male, an indigonet with (strange) pineapple hairstyle, and he has heterochromia, with his left eye blue, and his right eye red. Unlike the black-haired male, he was dressed in more formal attire (little), a superbly tailored elegantly understated collared black suit, which few buttons opened, purple linen shirt and a loose black colored silk tie. Why's a suit?

( _AN: Remember, Mukoro just come from his 'mission'_ )

Second is their **aura.**

The both of them got a strange aura, like Tsuna's.

If Tsuna's more calm, warm, mysterious. The newcomer's aura strong, powerful, and _dangerous._

Third is their **behavior** and **interaction** with each other and the rest of them.

The raven haired male's only talk little (or just 'Hn') and kept glaring at everything and everyone (especially the indigonet). The indigo haired male, in other hand, have a creepy laugh and kept teases the ravenet every time he can.

The both of them always fighting at each other, verbally or non-verbally (with real weapons!) only stopped when Tsuna speak. For some reason, they respect and fear of the brunet at the same time, and little over-protective (?) to the smaller teen.

 _"...because you're annoying pineapple." said the ravenet as he rolled his eyes._

 _"Oya, oya, Kyo-chan.. what did you call me?" asked the indigonet with a twitch._

 _"Hn," smirked the ravenet, "You're deaf too."_

 _The indigonet slowly materialized his trident again and of course a pair of tonfas appear in ravenet's hands too_

 _"Ne, do you remember that you're a guest here?" said Tsuna with smiling, the menacing aura flared up once more and they knew when to shut up if the brunet was in his 'I-may-be-smiling-but-I-actually-feel-like-tearing-you-apart' mood. "Or should I just freeze you?"_

 _And once again, their weapons magically disappear._

With Ogi-san, they looked at him with cautions and distrust after he introduced his title (Police Inspector), strange... Tsuna also have that look when he first met the older male.

 _"...*stare*..."_

 _"...*glare*..."_

 _"...*smirk*..."_

 _"...*stare*..."_

 _"Um, assistant? did I do something wrong?"_

 _"*sigh* please ignore them, Ogi-san."_

With Yuuta-kun, the ravenet just looked (glared) at him at first, before ignored the blonde completely. And the indigonet kept inspected the blonde with interest and smirking with his creepy laugh.

 _"...kufufufu."_

 _"No, Mukuro, just no..."_

 _"Eh?~ Why?~"_

 _"Shut up!_

 _"Please Tsunayoshi?"_

 _"Stop whining, that's creepy come from you."_

With Kei himself, this time the indigonet who ignored him (but sometime still give him a smirk). And the ravenet inspected him for moment, nod his head little, and kept muttering about herbivore (?).

 _"Hn,"_

 _"You too Kyoya?"_

 _"Omnivore,"_

 _"I understand, but no."_

 _"..."_

And last, with Inaba-san. Like Ogi-san, the both of them looked at him with cautions and distrust, even more than the red-haired male. But... there was something mixed in there, shock and anger (?) why, he didn't know...

 _They kept hissed and growled like animals do with their prey._

 _"You two... keep down." Tsuna ordered them._

 _"He's a werewolf."_

 _"This time I must agree with the skylark, Tsunayoshi."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Same smell."_

 _"But it's different Kyoya!"_

 _"A werewolf still a Werewolf."_

 _"What's wrong with werewolf?"_

 _"Inaba-san... just shut up!"_

 _"*sulk* why..? you're talking about me..."_

In the end, Kei didn't know why Tsuna's friends dislike Inaba-san so much.

* * *

After some introduction, Tsuna and his two Guardians back to their conversation and ignored the rest of them.

Of course they talking in Italian, so nobody will understand them.

 _"Quindi, hai il tuo discorso?"_ (So, you have your talk?) asked Mukuro.

 _"Sì Mukuro, ho parlato con lui ieri prima di venire."_ (Yes Mukuro, I talked with him yesterday before you came.) said Tsuna calmly.

 _"E poi?" (_ And then?) Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

This made the brunet sigh, _"Valentino e la sua famiglia..."_ (Valentino and his Family...) he begin, but Hiroshi decided to interrupt Tsuna.

"Wait Tsuna... You're talking about Valentino? The Goat?!" asked the detective, although he didn't understand what they're talking about, he still caught the Don's name. That made him confused and worried about his new assistant, he never ask, 'Why's Tsuna know Valentino in the first place?' and his friends also know about it.

His Cloud and Mist just glared him, and Tsuna stared at his (temporary) boss for moment.

 **"Stop."**

Tsuna's word cuts through Hiroshi's own like a blade through butter, and the detective (and everyone) freezes at the chilling tone.

The brunet turn to him with a grim smile. "Inaba-san. Stop. We have this talk already, I agree to come here only _if_ you didn't question my backgrounds, that's including my connection with Valentino." he didn't want the older male to get involved with the _underworld_ even more. Hiroshi, being one of people (including Ogi) who chased Valentino and his gang already made him involved somehow, and that's the Goat's fault! Oh he will _talk_ with him again. "So, please Inaba-san... just drop it." the brunet smiled.

Then Tsuna talk turned back to his Guardians, "I'll talk about this matter later. For now go back and wait me in there."

"Kufufufu, fine Tsunayoshi, but don't run into trouble again." Mukuro looked at him suspiciously.

Tsuna gapes dramatically as his hand flew to his mouth, "Mukuro! You make me sound like some kind of trouble-magnet!"

"You are," Kyoya deadpan.

And just like that, in few seconds, the two of them disappear (in literally for Mukuro) through the window (for Kyoya) from the Detective Agency.

The detective, his two assistant, and the police inspector just stared the place where the-now-gone- _guest_ earlier. Hearing a sigh, they turned to Tsuna who slumped in his seat while a dark cloud come from nowhere above the brunet's head.

"Tsuna-kun? You're alright?" asked Kei, but Tsuna didn't heard him and kept muttered something.

 _"This is supposed to be a vacation, why?! Stupid Goat, stupid Guardians, stupid me!"_

At that moment, there was only one thought in Kei's mind: Tsuna really has strange acquaintances.

Unknown by him that won't be last time he met the brunet's acquaintances.

* * *

Later in that night in certain apartment, the Vongola Decimo and his two Guardians were having a serious 'conversation'

"Kyoya, Mukuro," begin Tsuna seriously in his _boss_ tone, "I know I'm in a break right now, but I have side missions for both of you, this is involved _a man from the past_." hearing this, the both of Cloud and Mist Guardians straighten their posture and stared at their _Sky_.

"Kyoya, I want you to stay in Japan for now and gather information of _that person,_ his whereabouts and what he's doing in here."

"Mukuro, I want you to infiltrate _that place_ and find out all incident concerning _him_ in there."

"I'm counting on you two".

 **~Owari~**

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be between: Weather's Reactions, File: The 'triangle' Murderer Case, or** **Strange Acquaintance(s) part 3: Date with the Rain.**

 **Which one do you want?**


	6. The 'triangle' Murderer Case

Title: New Assistant

Disclaimer: The both of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Cuticle Detective Inaba and their elements belong to Akira Amone-sensei and Mochi-sensei, not me of course..

Post Date: 2018/06/20

* * *

 **New Assistant: The 'triangle' Murderer Case**

"Oh? You had a brother, Kei-kun?"

"Mmm, I have 2 older brothers, an older sister, and a little sister."

"Wow, that's many siblings."

It has been three days since Tsuna came to Tokyo and become Hiroshi's newest assistant. Currently, the brunet was on the way back from department store after buy a new phone (remember he forgot his when 'run away') and Kei decided to accompany him.

During their little trip, the both of them were having various conversation; about their hobby, family, and even the cats (mostly Kei's).

"What about you, Tsuna-kun? Do you have any siblings?"

As they carried out that unending conversation while they walked, the two of them had come before a vacant lot. The lot was overgrown with a thick screen of various forms of plants, and it seemed like quite a likely place to find strange insects.

Tsuna was going to answer, when Kei suddenly raised an, "Ah," and pointed towards the vacant lot.

"Tsuna-kun..."

"What's wrong, Kei-kun?"

"There's someone lying flat over there."

True enough, in the thickets, the brunet could see a woman in reddish clothing lying face down.

"What do you think she's doing?" asked the black haired teen.

"… Sleeping?" Even Tsuna says that, his Intuition has been ringing to warn him about something.

"Seriously?!"

"Well, I don't know..." Unable to bear his curiously, Tsuna entered the vacant lot.

"Wait, Tsuna-kun!"

"Hurry up, Kei-kun call the ambulance..."

Stopping in mid-sentence, Tsuna held his mouth shut as he rushed forward.

"What's wrong!?" Kei ran behind. And seeing that, they both swallowed their spit.

"...Looks like she's dead." Tsuna said it in a mutter. Sure enough, the pink haired woman's breath had ceased. The shirt that looked red was originally white, died with the blood flowing from the knife stuck in her back.

"This...can't..." Kei was petrified. Sure, he has been seeing the dead people before by being around Hiroshi and Ogi, but it's the first time he become the first witness.

Quickly, Tsuna took out his new phone to contact the police as he inspected the body. And his eyes stopped at the end of its extended right hand.

At the end of the victim's extended right hand, was a letter he presumable scraped into the ground.

What looked like to be a simple symbol △

* * *

At the Police Station, let to a space that gave off a receptions room feel, Tsuna and Kei had been kept waiting long enough.

Once the two had found the woman's remains in the vacant lot, they contacted the police at once. And after they explained the situation, the officer who rushed over, bringing them along to the station.

"...That woman who died, I wonder what sort of person she was." Kei decided to break the silence,

"About that point, perhaps you could call it a small consolation. She didn't have any dependents. But that person... Momoi Satsuki-san was a high school teacher, it seems, so maybe she has some grieving students."

Kei slowly turned to look at Tsuna's face. "...W-why do you know something like that? Did you know that person?"

"No, first time I saw her, she was dead." Tsuna scratched his hair to play if off. "I just saw the ID she had in her wallet."

"You saw it?!"

"Momoi Satsuki-san, twenty nine years old. Sonozaki Academy... that's around four stations from here. Employed as a geography studies teacher. The place she lived was a small apartment, some minutes to Sonozaki Academy, apparently."

"...That's some memory you have. Not that I have any way to check your answers."

"Ah, we do have something like that." From his pocket, the brunet produced a rectangular card. The driver's license of the late Momoi Satsuki.

"Hey, wait a minute, Tsuna-kun! Why do you have that?"

"I put back everything else, but I carelessly forgot to return this one."

"Forgot to... in the first place, why did you go through someone's wallet? You didn't nick any money, did you?"

"That's rude, true I like gambling in my free time, but I wouldn't took someone's money like that," said Tsuna, rolled his eyes. "No, I just wanted to know a bit more about the woman. Even so, a license has a surprisingly scarce amount of information on it."

"What do you have to gain from doing something like..."

As if to interrupt Kei's words, the door opened abruptly. Tsuna swiftly stuffed the license in his jacket.

The ones to enter the room were two who clearly looked like detectives. The first was a tall black haired male officer with a dark blue-colored suit over his body. Finely chiseled facial features, his hair styled into a casual look and has rimless glasses on brownish-grey eyes.  
The other male had a face that looked overly soft-natured, an unfortunate-looking brown haired young man. He is a rather short and somewhat frail and weak looking. Just from his conduct as he passed through the doorway and closed the door behind him, it was clear he was the subordinate here.

"We've kept you waiting a while." The older male let out a clear voice. "I'm Ootori Kyoya of the prefectural police department. This is my subordinate Sena." He casually pointed at the young man. The male officer briskly took a seat at the sofa across the two teens. Sena sat at a small one-man desk a little ways away. It seems he was in charge of writing up the protocol.

"Um... right. I'm Kei. And this is Tsunayoshi, we're both 16 years old." Kei poked the flank of the silent Tsuna who only nodded.

"To get right to it, let's finish up protocol..."

And in rapid succession, the officer sent out his questions. Instead of letting the other party say whatever they wanted, doing it promptly one question at a time could precisely draw out the necessary information. His way of speech implied he had taken that philosophy to heart. Tsuna could instantly tell he was a sharp district officer on duty had already swapped out, and after that uninterrupted stream of questions, Kyoya finally provided some new information at the end.

"...By the way, there's something I'd like to ask. This letter was left on the crime scene, but did either of you two write it?"

What he showed was what Tsuna and Kei had already seen, the symbol △ written in blood. A dying message they could only think the victim could have left.

"No, I think that was already on the ground when we got there... right Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna stared intently at the photograph, and slowly nodded. Something... there's hidden meaning from that letter, that was his Intuition seems to say.

"I see.. then that's all of our questions. Sorry for taking up your time," Kyoya said, "That guy will lead you to the exit," he pointed at Sena.

* * *

"Sena-san, right?"

On the halfway to the exit of police station, suddenly Tsuna turned to Sena who right behind him, that caused the young officer and also Kei stopped. "We'll help to solve this case if you want."

Sena was taken aback, his mouth left half open as he looked over the teen."… Um, and what do you mean by that?"

"If you'll investigate and offer information to us, then we'll resolve the case for you."

"Tsuna-kun!" yelled Kei. What stupid thing is Tsuna thinking of right now?

Tsuna stared blankly to the other teen. "I'm bored Kei-kun. Let me do this for now. Besides, I'm rather interested of this case."

...There it's, a bored Tsuna is never a good thing.

Kei let out a sigh...

The young officer still stared at the two teens, "You sure know how to sound conceited… but that's downright impossible. This is linked to the credibility of us officers here. I can't leak our findings to an outsider like you."

"But it's true you're troubled with investigating this case, right?" Tsuna showered Sena with a level-headed gaze. "That victim still had a full wallet, so it wasn't a simple theft. In that case it would have to be a grudge. And the victim even politely left us a dying message. But among the suspects that have come up in your search, you haven't found any linked to the symbol △, the triangle. That's the present state of your investigation, right?" continued the brunet.

"H-how did you know that!?" Sena asked.

"Ah, that's because Officer Kyoya showed us the dying message," said Kei.

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, normally, he wouldn't go as far as to show us the photo if he just wanted to confirm it. Which means it's that. He wanted to believe we were the ones who drew it. He wanted to observe our reactions from looking at the photo. Isn't that how it is, Officer Sena?"

"… You're right."

"So why would Kyoya-san be so obstinate in thinking the dying message was a fake?" asked Kei curiously. Now, the case also made him interested.

"Precisely because there were no suspects it connected to, and the message itself was an inconvenience to the case…" Tsuna answered. "Isn't that how I'd have to take it?" he turned to the young officer.

"… Well you've got me there." Sena covered the upper half of his face. "You've seen through it all. That's how it is. We've found three suspects so far, but troublingly enough, none of them have a connection with symbol △."

"Can you just tell us about the case? If you do, we will help you to solve it."

Sena stayed silent for a while, but he gathered up his strength and lifted his head. "Okay, got it. If you've said that much, then there's no helping it. I'll tell you a little bit about the case. I've been taken off the front lines of investigation, and I was just growing bored. Let's meet up later at six PM at the cafe in front of Station… how does that sound?"

"Very well."

* * *

The casual cafe in front of the station, Tsuna and Kei sat next to one another, at a table in the back. Around five minutes past six, the cafe was quite empty.

"… Officer Sena is late."

On Kei's words, Tsuna held the straw in his mouth, and gave a short, "Mmn" in reply. He sent his breath down the tube, causing his melon soda to bubble. Kei languidly breathed out a sigh. For a while now, he had rested his chin over his hands in boredom.

"Are you sure not to tell this case to Inaba-san or Ogi-san?" Kei asked.

"Nah, they're in Kyoto now to solve another case. We can't disturb them."

"But they will be mad if they found out about this."

"Then don't tell them."

While that was going on, Officer Sena entered the cafe in great haste. "Sorry! I'm running late." He waved his hand to cut the air in front of his face. "I was put in charge of various odd jobs, and it took quite some time to get out of them. Real sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun, Kei-kun."

" Have a seat, Officer Sena." Sitting across from them, the young officer was urged to go into the case.

"Um, then I'll start with an outline. The victim is Momoi Satsuki-san, 29. A geography studies teacher at Sonozaki Academy, four stops down the line from Tokyo Station. The cause of death was a knife wound inflicted from behind. Estimated time of death was a little before you two found the body… a little passed four, perhaps."

"We already knew most of that." Tsuna mumbled. "So how did you narrow down the suspects?"

"Ah, about that. The victim lived around a ten minute walk from her place of employment, and she returned to her house around four. Her next door neighbor witnessed it."

"Oh? Isn't it a bit early for a school teacher to get home at four? Aren't there clubs and stuff?" asked Kei.

Officer Senai nodded.

"Momoi was assistant advisor of the Light Music club, but it seems she was mostly irrelevant to their activities. So once her classes were over, she was the type of teacher who finished whatever works she had, and went straight home. Anyways. After she returned, around four thirty, her neighbor saw her go out again."

"She seemed to be witnessed quite often, and these times are awfully precise. Who's this woman's neighbor supposed to be?" While Kei said it in jest, Sena gave a serious reply.

"Her neighbor- all the way from four to a little passed four thirty- was held down in the entranceway talking to a friend… a so-called exchange between housewives. So she witnessed Momoi's coming and going. The accuracy of the time owes to the fact Momoi's movements coincidentally happened to coincide with the TV drama she could hear from her daughter watching in the living room. Anyways, when Momoi left, her neighbor called out and asked, 'Going somewhere?' and Momoi replied, 'Yeah, one of my coworkers just called and asked for my help'. And she walked straight towards the station, is how the story goes. Meaning it's quite natural to think... the coworker who called her out murdered her in that vacant lot."

"How logical." said Tsuna

"Our last record of Momoi's movements comes from the security camera set at Tokyo Station's ticket gate. It was recorded at four fifty. There's quite a bit of distance from the station to that lot. If you calculate out the time, Momoi is thought to have been murdered as soon as she arrive. This is also part of our basis to assume she was killed by the one who called her there." Sena took out three pictures from the pocket of his coat. "Now then, it's finally come to it. Have a good look at the three suspects we got it down to."

"By the phone records, in the space of four to four thirty when Momoi was home, these three were the ones who contacted her. They're all, much like her, teaching staff at Sonozaki Academy. Ah, she also got a call from a car manufacturer, but that was most likely a sales call without any relevance to this case. Anyways, we have three suspects."

Saying something's not relevant is totally a forewarning that it will prove completely relevant in a sense… or so Kei muttered in his heart.

"Let's start with the first person who called. This person. His name's Aomine Daiki" Sena pointed at the photo to Tsuna's left. He has navy blue hair that is quite short and parted on his right side, dark brown skin, and dark blue eyes. He is very tall and muscular, a man who gave off every indicator of teaching phys ed, but apparently an art teacher.

"Aomine is the advisor of the art club, but he isn't very involved with the club itself. Like Momoi, he's the type who goes home with a lot of time on his hands. According to him, with tomorrow being a weekend, he invited Momoi out to dinner. But Momoi said she'd rather not." continued Sena.

"Hmm. Did he give a reason?" On Tsuna's question, Sena shrugged.

"Momoi was Aomine's ex. According to his fellow teachers, Aomine still have a feeling for her, but Momoi always ignored him. He invited her to dinner because well, he wanted to show her how serious he is."

"… Next?"

"You're an impatient one, aren't you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Umm, the next call was from Yamazaki Sosuke. He teaches music and advises the Light Music club." Displayed on the center picture was a man in his early thirties who looked to have a good head on his shoulders, he's rather tall, muscular young man with short, dark brown hair and droopy teal eyes. "The reason he called was for the Light Music club's competition tomorrow; he wanted to use Momoi's car… he called to ask, it seems. It was necessary to transport the instruments. Momoi's house was close to the school, and she was assistant advisor, so she had all the reason to, I'd have to say. Anyways, based on his word, Momoi agreed in an instant, and the call was over in no time."

"I see." said Tsuna simply.

"The third caller was this Tachibana Kanade, a science teacher… ah, I'll just say it now; this person's advisor of the Literature club, but as you might have expected, there were no club activities today. So she has no alibi." The woman in the final photo looked to still be in his twenties. A beautiful girl who has long silver hair that reaches about waist length and a pair of gold eyes that appear to be slightly cat eyed. "Tachibana's business on the phone was quite a heavy one… Truth is, in the class she was homeroom teacher of, there was an incident of bullying. Tachibana had moved to resolve the issue, but it was the first time she had ever been a homeroom teacher, and as Satsuki was head of year, alongside issuing a report, Tachibana asked for various pieces of advice on teaching, it seems."

"Bullying… yeah, that really is serious." Kei groaned. Once that groan faded away, a silence dropped onto the table.

"So how is it, Tsunayoshi-kun? Kei-kun?" Sena thought it was right time to ask. "The symbol of 'triangle'... What could this mean? Could that dying message have been a diversionary tactic?"

"Could it be... that symbol is not a 'triangle' but a letter 'A'?" asked Kei. "It's not often people write letter 'A' with symbol 'triangle'... Then, it's Aomine Daiki-san? And the motive can be because Momoi-san kept rejected him?"

"No, for the all questions..." Tsuna spoke slowly. Sena's eyes opened wide.

"W-what do you mean? Could it be you already know the culprit?"

"The distinction is clear."

Sena raised a cry of shock as he stood from his seat. Meanwhile, Kei casually let out his opinion that he had heard that line somewhere before. To him, Tsuna's words were in no way unexpected. "How, Tsuna-kun? How could you tell the culprit from that measly bit of information!?"

The brunet sighed, "I mean, of the three suspects one of them must clearly be lying, right? The reason the culprit actually phoned Momoi-san was to call her out to that vacant lot… are you following me?"

"Well yeah."

"I'm sure the culprit panicked when asked by you officers why they called the victim. So they lied. Badly. The culprit ended up telling a lie that was definitely impossible." continued the brunet.

"What do you mean, Tsuna-kun? Then who would that make the culprit out to be?" asked Kei.

It had only been a mere ten minutes since Officer Sena had arrived, but in that space, the number of customers had gone down considerably. At present, close to six, apart from Tsuna and his two companions, there were only five guests in the shop.

"… Well." Ordering a long-overdue cup of hot coffee, Sena looked at Tsuna. "Then could I hear you out? Your deductions."

"There was one liar among the three suspects, right?" Kei stepped in. He pointed at one of the pictures. "Could it be that Tachibana, a science teacher?"

"Why?" asked Tsuna calmly.

"In regards to the bullying problem, it's all well and good he consulted with the year head, but tomorrow's a week end. Would anyone really go out of their way to phone in such an issue before break? Wouldn't it just be a burden on them all the way?"

"Sure enough, you could think of it like that, but you couldn't say it's definitely impossible. Perhaps he wanted to do whatever he could about it before everyone went on break. The reason I said impossible wasn't a question of mentality, someone clearly told a lie that contradicts reality." Tsuna shook his head.

"Okay, got it," said Sena, shaking off his drowsiness, "Anyways, let's hear out your reasoning."

Tsuna tilted his head a bit, "... First, look at this." From his blazer pocket, Tsuna pulled out the victim's driver's licence.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for that. Um, let's see. Momoi Satsuki, registered driver. Address... wait, this is the victim's! Where? When?"

"At the vacant lot that became the crime scene, before the people from the district rushed over."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, Tsunayoshi-kun! That's no good! No good at all!"

"Now officer, it won't be too late to scold me after you've captured the true culprit. So about that driver's license, it was in the victim's wallet. What do you think about that?"

"Eh? Well, there's nothing strange about it. A license is often used as a form of identification, so it's standard to put it in your wallet."

"That's precisely right. But there's also a large group that keep theirs in the glove boy or in the folds of the sun visor. It's an obligation to have your license on you while driving, so they do it to make sure they never forget."

"Um… what exactly are you trying to say?" asked the officer.

"Let's get the three testimonies in order, shall we. About the reason why the suspects called the victim." Ignoring Sena's question, Tsuna went on at his own pace. "Art teacher Aomine, _'Invited the victim out for a dinner'_. Music teacher Yamazaki, _'Asked to use the victim's car for the Light Music club competition tomorrow'_. Science teacher Tachibana, _'reported and consulted with the head of year over a bullying problem in the class she was charged with'_ , one of these things is not like the others. Which one could it be..."

"... Could it be the music teacher Yamazaki?" said Kei after few seconds of silence.

"Why do you say so, Kei-kun?"

"No, you've been pushing the driver's license point for a while now, so I just chose the one related to that."

A bitter smile on his mouth, Tsuna said, "That's quite a meta reason, but correct."

Sena cried out an, 'Eeh?!'

Kei interrupt him, "But Tsuna-kun, what part of that testimony was strange? The victim was the assistant advisor of the Light Music club, so it's only natural Yamazaki ask Momoi to use her car for transport."

"Asking isn't strange. But Yamazaki Sosuke also said this: _'Momoi agreed in an instant, and the call was over in no time.'_ That one's a lie."

"No, there wasn't anything strange about it." said Sena.

"No, there was everything strange about it. When a person who's put in his broken-down car for repairs is asked to drive it out early tomorrow morning, there's no way she would say yes."

"... her car's in for repairs?" Kei raised his tone in confusion. "How could you know something like that?"

"Let's get back to the driver's license. If the victim was the sort who usually kept her license in her car, then if she went out of her way to put it in his wallet, it's thinkable that her car is in for repairs, right?"

"You can't call that sound reasoning," Sena abruptly let out a fed-up tone. "That's just a stretched-out assumption. You can't deny that the victim may have been someone who usually carried her license around in her wallet. I mean, those sorts of people aren't rare in any sense of the word."

"Yes. That's why the license itself is only support evidence. My real reasons are the two points I'm about to raise." As if to make a V, Tsuna held up two of his right hand's fingers. "Proof number one. The victim was caught on camera at the ticket barrier of Tokyo Station."

"How is that connected to a broken car?"

"If the victim had a car she could drive, why didn't she go to the vacant lot crime scene by car? Why did she have to take the train four stations and then walk?"

"It's true there's quite a bit of distance between the station and the lot, so you'd normally use a car... maybe she tried to use her car, but she just happened to be out of gas...?" wondered Kei.

Tsuna smiled, "By her neighbor's testimony, the victim made straight for the station after leaving the house. If she just happened to be out of gas, she'd have to notice that after first stopping by the parking lot."

"Yeah, then maybe she noticed her low tank the last time she'd driven it?" asked Sena

"Does having low gas mean you can't move your car at all?" asked Tsuna back.

"No, no, that's not what I mean," Sena sounded somewhat impatient, "She would have to be just a few steps from empty."

"In that case," Tsuna leisurely smiled, "the victim would have used her car after all. The reason being, the victim had a promise to keep with Yamazaki tomorrow morning… he had to use her car. In order to shorten whatever business she'd have to go through that morning, going out the previous day to put gas would be the natural response. Of course, if the car was in a must more serious state than an empty tank, there's no way she would instantly agree to Yamazaki's request."

"...You're right. Come to think of it, Aomine did say she was the type who didn't talk about herself much in the workplace. The victim commuted to work on foot, so it wouldn't be strange if her colleague Yamazaki didn't know it was in for repairs."

"Right, and the cincher is the call from the car manufacturer... makers can often be tasked with repairs as well. I'm sure that was a call to say her repairs had been completed. Ah, by the way," Tsuna sensed Sena's intent to refute, "don't tell me she said yes to Yamazaki because she received that call. To review matters, her departure would be in the early morning tomorrow. For someone who would have to go to the plant to pick up her car, I doubt she would 'instantly agree'. And that call came in after Yamazaki's. Taking all these facts into account, his call was to summon the victim to that vacant lot, and there's no doubt he told a lie in order to cover it up. Correct me if I'm wrong Kei-kun, but in the first place, _'Do you really put off a job as important as arranging transport for instruments to the day before the competition?'_ I think there's a problem of mentality there."

Once Tsuna finished his spiel, as if all tuckered out, he sipped his melon soda. "I see," said Kei, his words intermingled with a sigh. "Sure enough, you've given a reason to suspect Yamazaki's request to borrow her car was a lie. Perhaps you're right. But unless you provide an explanation for that dying message, you can't quite call her the culprit, Tsuna-kun."

"Of course, I know that too."

"Oh, how do you figure?" Kei tilted his head, "Also I don't see any room for a △ there. Other than that, he's a music teacher, and the advisor of the Light Music club..."

"You don't have to think so hard, Kei-kun. That △ was decisively that man's name."

"...What?" Sena seemed bewildered, "How does △ become Yamazaki Sosuke?"

"Look over here." Tsuna took out a pen and paper, and wrote a, '△' with motions slow enough to irritate Sena.

"The victim stabbed in the back had to write the culprit's name in the small space of life she had left. As short as possible, as simple as she knew. But Yamazaki Sosuke is just a bit too long."

"Then couldn't she have shortened it?"

"She could have, but to the geography studies teacher Momoi, a different method had come to mind... Shorter than anything she could have shortened it to, something that would plainly illustrate the culprit's name." Bellow the '△', he drew a '◯ = capital or city' and '⸫ = desert'. Then after the '△', he drew a '=', "when you study geography, a symbol △ can be mean..." Tsuna paused to look at his two companions.

Both Kei and Sena let out cries of realization. Just as they had seen in their geography textbooks, △ was the map symbol for a 'Mountain'.

* * *

It was the next day Tsuna and Kei met Officer Sena again.

On the morning, like the usual, Ogi came to Hiroshi's office. But this time he bought another person with him; a familiar brown haired young officer.

"Sena-san?!" yelled Tsuna and Kei at the same time.

"Ah, hello, Tsunayoshi-kun.. Kei-kun.." smiled Sena.

"What are you doing here?" as Kei asked this, the young officer only smile sheepishly and looked at Ogi who frowned. Seeing this, Hiroshi ask, "What's wrong Ogi?"

Finally Ogi sighed, loudly. "Your two assistants, especially the new assistant... apparently have helped us, the police to solved a case yesterday." He gave pointed look at Tsuna and Kei.

"...what?!"

"Sena-san! You promise not to tell about us to anyone!"

"Yeah! And you told Ogi-san.."

"Eep, sorry," Sena yelped under their glare. "I accidentally mention you two while giving the reports. Inspector Ogino is my supervisor, his rank is even above Ootori-san. Besides, I don't know you two acquaintance with him."

"Forget about it," said Ogi, "I'll lecture you later. More important since you helped this case, it's your right to know the ending of this case." he mentioned Sena to read the report he's bought.

"Yamazaki Sosuke confessed his crime." Begin the brown haired officer, "His reason for killing her was because the victim Momoi-san blackmailed Yamazaki for some money. Momoi caught him with another woman one day and threatened Yamazaki to tell his wife if he did not give money. But after Yamazaki give her money, Momoi still tell his wife, who's Momoi's friend about Yamazaki's relationship with another woman. Because of anger, with no other choice, Yamazaki kills Momoi. Well, it's hard to forgive the deceased, but a murder is a murder. He's currently being interrogated by Ootori-san." finished Sena, it's amazing how the officer read the report so quickly witout missing a beat. "Oh and Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Looked up the brunet turned to the officer, "Hmm, what's Sena-san?"

"Are you considering to be detective or police in the future?"

"Eh?! What do you mean?"

"Well, you're smart and have amazing deduction skill. I'm sure you'll be great detective or police one day."

"...That's impossible, Sena-san."

"Why...?"

At that question, the brunet could only silent.

 _'A Mafia Boss become Detective or Police?'_

That'll be a laughing matter..

 **~Owari~**

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of Hiroshi, Ogi, or Yuuta...**

 **Currently 'New Assistant' will become my priority for now, so be patient if you waiting for my other fic.**

 **I'm still working at next chapter,** **probably 40% done.**

 **I don't too like using an OC, so it's not strange if I often use another anime/manga character in this fic.**

 **Some info:**

 **△ is symbol of Mountain in the map, in Japanese Mountain is 山 'Yama' = Yamazaki  
**

 **Police Rank:**

Police Officer ===== **Officer Sena**

Police Detective === **Detective Ootori** , **Hiroshi** (when he's still in police)

Police Sergeant

Police Lieutenant == I don't know about **Ogi** , but his rank in police is around here.

Police Captain

Police Commander

Police Deputy Chief

Chief of Police


End file.
